


At the Water's Edge.

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Clones, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mind Control, Mind Games, Obsession, Red Force (EXO), Suhö focused., Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Suhö has finally done it, he's got Junmyeon in his grasp, at the complete mercy of his water, and all that he wants to achieve.Everything is lining up to bring EXO to their knees as well.And he would use Junmyeon to do it.Let the mind games begin.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXODEUX Round 1





	At the Water's Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I saw this prompt and wanted to try something a bit darker so it called to me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part and hopefully I'll be back with the rest of it soon! 
> 
> Thank you to the EXODEUX mods, and congrats on a first round, and thank you to the prompter of ED3. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING: Includes mentions/ use of mind control and or hypnosis, torture.

The room is awash in a slight glow, the refraction of light scattered through water. 

at the moment Suhö could say that all of his plans were beginning to come to fruition. 

It had taken many battles, learning, and watching, but he had finally done it, he had his original under lock and key. Junmyeon is completely at his mercy in the water prison of his design. 

Suhö stared at the mirror image of himself, or maybe he was the mirror image who really cared at this point, they were almost identical save for Junmyeon's lack of scrapes and bruises. 

Whereas his eyes were a cold blue, Junmyeon's in contrast were a warm brown, eyes that usually stared him down with an intense focus during their fights, this time Suhö gained the upper hand when the leader of their originals had gotten distracted by one of his other teammates needing help just enough that he was able to gain the upper hand and rendered the other red hair now. 

But now those usually expressive eyes were blank and listless, seeing or not seeing whatever it is that Suhö wanted him to see while he was in his water prison, at the current moment he wasn’t projecting anything but emptiness into the mind of the other man. 

All that was left was to have the rest crumble under his grasp too, and he knew that there was little that EXO wouldn't do for their beloved leader. 

Things had been silent, but Suhö was aware that the other group was planning their attack, and he knew that these fights would get particularly ugly when it came to the prize that they were trying to retrieve. 

"Suhö." 

The red haired clone turns at his name, turning around to see Kāi appear from the darkness, ice blue eyes flickering over briefly to the in prisoned man before they shifted back to him. The other was sporting a rather nasty split lip from his original from the last time that they had met, it was surprising to see that their Kāi could be that vicious as the other definitely looked softer 

"What is it?" Suhö turns all the way around to face him. "Chën wants to speak with you, he said there's something important you need to discuss." 

The red haired man nods. "Stay here. Watch him. If anything changes come and get me." 

Kāi merely nods, eyes following Suhö as he heads down the dim hallways. Compared to the lab that they had come out of, their base was much darker as anywhere else wouldn't have allowed them to defend it as easily. He works the hallways, quiet except for the echo of his footsteps against the concrete until he finds Chën in his room.

His teammate looked over the various screens and monitors that overlooked the interior and exterior of their base, but he wasn't alone sitting with him, Baëkhyun, arms folded across his chest, his saber at the moment nowhere in sight. 

"Kāi told me you wanted to talk." 

Chën nods, turning away from the various screens, and Suhö can see the last sparks of electricity dancing from his fingers as he fully faces him in his chair, mix-match lashes gaze at him, a reminder that none of them were actually truly perfect versions of their counterparts. 

"We have him. Why haven't we turned him over?" Chën calmly states, the piercings in his lips slightly glinting under the light. 

He could tell that Baëkhyun was asking the same question, the chain on his face slightly shifting around when he leaned back to rest against the wall. 

"We still don't know where their base is, despite capturing their leader, they've been careful of that." Suhö explains. "And if we keep him here, then it's more than likely that they will come to us trying to rescue him. That way, we'll be on their playing field." 

Suhö had the briefest idea of why their creators wanted them to take the others instead of dispensing them right away, one so that they could replace their originals and therefore make it easier to occupy the planet. And two so that they could correct any anomalies within themselves. 

Such as Chanyeøl burning himself with prolonged use of his ability, something that happened a lot especially when he went up against the original Chanyeøl, the other having a harmonious relationship with his ability rather than it trying to consume him alive.

"Okay, then say that happens... which is not a guarantee because I'm sure they're all talking the same way we are right now, with the advantage of three extra members." Baëkhyun states. 

"You're right... but things worth having are worth waiting for." Suhö answers. 

Chën releases a breath, ringed fingers laced together. "Then what's your other plan?" 

"Have him turn them in from the inside." 

Silence fills the room before Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, the word skeptical written all across his face. "and how do you expect to do that exactly?" 

"I have my ways..." Suhö vaguely states. 

He never gives away too much, as he knows the moment that any of them find any inconsistencies with his leadership, they would replace him without too much thought.

Who knows, maybe their creators had a clone of  _ him _ lying around.

The path of their conversation was soon interrupted by the sudden distortion of the space around them, and the slightest sound of arrival as Kāi appeared in the room, his gaze turning immediately to Suhö. 

“He’s awake.” 

“We can continue this conversation later… for now, try and figure out if they’re going to strike again soon.” Suhö turns back to the pair, both of them giving a brief nod in response. 

Suhö reaches out to place a hand on Kāi who immediately teleports them back to just outside of the room where their captive was being held. 

“He hasn't moved too much or anything. Still looks like he’s coming out of it.” Kāi reports, eyes flickering back to the orb of water containing the other man.

Suhö watches with interest as he watches his original begin to come out of his forced slumber, being able to see the way the water around him was trying to respond to some unconscious command from the other man. Brown eyes once dull and listless slowly regained their own light, drawing perhaps from the water around him, watching as Junmyeon came more to, his head turning in different directions as his brain was trying to come to terms with his last occurring memory, and what he was processing then. 

The stark red color of his hair moving gently with his movements. 

And Suhö can feel the moment his original realizes his situation, water around him transmitting the man's sudden panic before his erratic movements could translate into him trying to break out of the sphere of water. 

Little bubbles of water appear now as he could see the other man get frustrated, and then it all stills briefly when they lock eyes. 

For the first time in three days, brown clashing against blue with a glare. 

"Now, no need to struggle." Suhö approaches the prison. "You'll hurt yourself that way trying to break out." He stops close enough to where Junmyeon has to tilt his head downwards to meet the other man's eyes, while floating. "You can feel it pulling on you can't you?" 

Although he doesn't confirm it, Suhö knows, he can feel it pulsing at the very base of his fingertips. 

"Ah, right you can't answer me." He snaps his fingers, dispelling Junmyeon to the ground sending the water cascading to the floor. 

Kai moves out of the way with a slight wrinkle of his nose to avoid getting his feet wet. 

Junmyeon lies in an unceremonious heap on the floor, taking in ragged breaths of oxygen, the fiery color of his hair turned into a darkened red, all of his clothes giving him the appearance of a slightly waterlogged animal. Finally the man looks up at him with the glare still fully intact, moving his arm in a swift motion. One that would have normally sent the water around him flying towards the other without a thought. 

But this movement was sluggish and tired, the water merely flopping back into the pool that it had come from, not that in Junmyeon's current state he couldn't have just swept the attack away with a flick of his own finger. 

Suhö watches silently as his original looks at his hand, confusion lacing his gaze along with the anger that was brewing within his eyes. 

"Can't have you attacking any of us can I?" 

Junmyeon's attention turns back up to him, his hand resting back into the puddle of water as his clothes cling to him, a bead of water barely going down the shaft of his hair. If looks could kill or injure, Suhö was certain that he would have been dealt a blow. 

"My, those eyes." Suhö kneels at the level of the other man, taking in more differences in their appearances now that it wasn't distorted by the bubble of water. 

The perfections. 

The imperfections. 

"No need to look at me like that, If you need to know, none of your team is here." Suho says, tilting his head. 

He watches the small way that Junmyeon's shoulders slump just a little bit in relief at the news, as any good leader should. 

Dark eyes find him again. "Then why am I here." A voice identical rings out, if not slightly softened from misuse, having been trapped in water for a long period of time. "You could've just killed me."

Suhö regards him silently for a moment. "We need the others... and what better way to do that than capturing their precious leader? They'll come for you, in fact they've already started their assault." He takes in the injuries now on the other man's body, scratches from his last fight that had yet to heal as fast as they usually would under better circumstances. 

"Then you know, you've made the mistake of not killing me." Junmyeon's eyes turned hard then. "You should have. This is not something you'll win... I promise you that." 

Suhö slightly smirks then, choosing to stand again. "I'll be interested to see it." He turns his back to Kāi about to give the man an order when he feels distinct pressure on the back of his neck, stopping it with a hand, turning back to see his original on his knees one hand outstretched, if the heaving of his chest showed it took a lot of effort for him to do just that action. 

Suhö smiles in a carnal delight, turning the attack back on the other man, sending the wave crashing over the other man, and pinning him to the wall with none too of gentle of a touch, Junmyeon hitting the stone wall with a painful grunt, struggling against the restraints of the water. 

"Interesting indeed... it's going to be fun breaking you." Suhö remarks, stalking close enough to take a hold of Junmyeon's face in a tight grasp, causing the other man to flinch a little at the rough pressure as he's made to look the other man in the eyes, he could barely wait to see what other surprises his original would have for him. 

"Go to  _ hell _ ." Junmyeon grits out despite the pressure on his face, expression twisted into a sneer. 

Suhö gives him an easy smile, the water creeping back up his limbs to once again form in a prison around the man, Suhö watches the confusion in Junmyeon's eyes as he tries to fight the fog beginning to pull on his mind once again, trying to sink him down back into the darkness, but the fight is short lived. Brown eyes return to their dull slumber and Junmyeon goes slack once again as Suhö lets go of him allowing him to float.

Junmyeon turns back to find Kai still standing there, an unreadable expression on his face at the interaction as Suhö walks towards him. "Go check the perimeter." 

Kai's eyes darted one more time just over Suhö's shoulder before he disappeared from the room once again. 

***

The next time Junmyeon is released from his prison, it's done unceremoniously as this time the water bubble is just released without pomp leaving him gasping on the floor and slightly shivering as he tries to regain his bearings. 

Suhö smiles. "Rise and shine." 

Junmyeon looks at him with all the ferocity of a cat who had just been dumped into a bath. 

"Not much of a morning this is." His original remarks, pushing himself at least to his knees upright, although Suhö could see that the movement still took much effort. "What do you want now? Like I told you before, do what you want, but you're not getting anything from me." 

Suhö smirks, leaning down to meet eyes with his original. "I just want to talk. I would think that you would at least join me for a meal." 

Junmyeon just stares at him then, and although he doesn't say anything he knows that there isn't much choice in the matter. It was either this or go back into the water prison. 

"Alright." The other man states with a nod of his head, teeth gritted.

He smiles again. "Excellent choice." Suhö turns to Kāi and Sehün standing in a corner. "Get him up." 

The other two do what they're asked without a word, lifting the other man to his feet and beginning to lead him in the direction that Suhö was headed, through darkened hallways, yet without enough detail for his original to see through their base.

Eventually they enter the room, the rest of the members of their group sitting at the table for what could be perceived as some type of stability in their lives as it stood, although as it stands Suhö could see the way his group's eyes followed Junmyeon as he was led to a seat amongst them. 

Despite the shiver that was coursing through his body, Junmyeon remained upright in his seat, ramrod straight. 

Baëkhyun smirks, eyes traveling over Junmyeon, eating him really. “He’s a bit wet don’t you think? What have you been doing, Suhö?”

Suho merely shoots the other man a look, ignoring the obvious prodding that he was doing, and then he observes how the rest of his team was taking in the original. Chën’s eyes looking over Junmyeon’s form with nearly scathing eyes, the one frosted over looking one seemed to make more of a point with its icy gaze. 

“What?” Junmyeon asks.

Chën huffs a little, still an amused smile across his face. “Your Chen- Sorry,  _ Jongdae _ , always mentions how he’ll fry me until I bleed if I even lay a hand on you.” He smiles then, piercings glinting as cold as his smile. “I’d  _ love  _ to see him try.” 

“Enough.” Suhö stops Chën’s egging on there. 

Chën’s eyes shift to him but, and simply rolls his eyes but he goes quiet nonetheless, the table falling into eating around them, it was a bland meal with nothing notable about it. But Suhö believes that it’s better than starving and being in battle at the same time, he then returns his attention to Junmyeon after a while. 

Noticing that his original was now more actively shivering despite his best to contain it, if he were to make anything of the way Junmyeon was clenching his fists. 

“Oh my. How forgetful of me. You  _ must _ be hungry right?” Suhö’s eyes look at the mockingly empty spot in Junmyeon before his eyes travel back up to the man in question, his hair was still dampened from water, but the vitality of the red was returning to normal in a few sections, some of the short drying strands standing up. 

But Junmyeon doesn’t turn in his direction, jaw clenching a little, as his gaze stays determinedly away from the rest of the group, especially away from Suhö, this makes the large spark of irritation grow in his stomach, and with a flick of his hand he feels the water still sticking to Junmyeon’s skin to turn his head to have brown meet blue once more. 

He tries not to relish too long in the way that there was still that slight sheen of fear under Junmyeon’s eyes although hidden underneath the amount of fire they still held, the way he could feel the way Junmyeon’s body was still slightly placid to his commands. 

Suhö smiles, although it’s more chilling than anything, showing like the pull of muscles that the action felt to complete. “That’s better. Now, if you’re good, you can eat… I’ll even dry you up.”

Junmyeon stares at him definitely, just continuing to stare him down without a word, despite his shivering form. 

The smile on Suhö’s face fell as fast as it had come, still staring his original in the eyes. “Kāi, Sehün.” he snaps his fingers twice. 

The two younger clones perk up at their names, turning their attention to their leader. 

“Prepare for a game tonight.” 

A delighted noise escapes Kāi’s mouth, hands coming together excitedly, his eyes immediately shining hungrily as once more regarded Junmyeon, but this time with actual interest. 

From around the rest of the table Suhö can see that the others of his group were delighted at the prospect too, just not as openly forward with those thoughts. 

Suhö smirks a little again, he was going to enjoy this thoroughly, until Junmyeon was begging at his feet, waiting for his command, ready to be anything and everything  _ he  _ wanted. 

The thought was sweet. 

Almost too sweet. 


End file.
